Music Shuffle!
by lil-battousai girl
Summary: 10 songs, 10 Aoshi and Misao AU drabbles. Part of an Ipod shuffle challenge!


**AN:: **I found this challenge on another fanfic and decided to give it a try. The pairing is Misao x Aoshi in all of them. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I owe nothing

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs and then tag your friends**

**G-Dragon- Hello**

Aoshi resisted the urge to smack his forehead for his stupidity. He had just made a fool of himself in front of a girl that he couldn't get his mind off of. He tried to be smooth as he could be and be someone he wasn't. She brushed him off and he decided to back off. As he sighed in frustration, he felt a small tap on his shoulder and then a small voice say, "Hello, handsome boy." And he automatically blushed.

**BoA- Energetic**

Misao felt the adrenaline pump through her body as she moved sensually to the beat. She was drawing the attention of those around her with her powerful moves and she loved it. As she did a turn she felt strong hands rest against her waist and she smiled to herself. She knew that Aoshi had been watching her all along. As the hands moved up her body, she smirked as she knew that the party had just started.

**Wanda Jackson-Cool Love**

Misao huffed in annoyance as she slammed her door shut. She was tired of Aoshi's so called love. She referred to it as his "cool love" or rather "cruel love". She wanted him to express himself more with her but she feared it wouldn't happened. But as her phone beeped with a message, she gasped at the words "I Love You". Maybe there was hope afterall.

**Super Junior- It's You**

Aoshi traced the picture of Misao's face with his fingers as he sat in silence. He found himself doing this over and over, day after day. She was the only one for him and yet he did not have her. His hands tightened over the frame. It has been months and he only thought of her while she thought of someone else. He felt like a stalker when it came to her but he didn't care. No matter what, it would always be her that would captivate him to the point of insanity.

**Aly & Aj- Potenial Breakup Song**

Misao scoffed as she held back the tears. Aoshi stood, stoic and unemotional. When he made no move to console her, Misao decided to laugh.

"Without me you're gonna die." She said and poured her drink on him.

"Don't bother asking me for any of your stuff, I'm burning it when I get home." She picked up her coat and walked out of the café.

**Lesley Gore- You Don't Own Me**

Misao cried as she felt used. She sat down on the bed and looked over to him. He was controlling her again. She was not allowed to live her life and do as she pleased. He says he loves her and wants the best but she felt otherwise. She just wished that he could feel her despair.

**Bel Biv Devoe- Poison **

The legs, the smile, and the eyes were too much to bear. Aoshi help back a groan as she strolled by him. He closed his eyes in agony. She was too desirable to be human. Aoshi peeked at her with one eye just as she bent down to adjust her heel strap. She gazed at him and smirked before going on her way. Aoshi knew she was poison and would soon kill him from lust.

**Morrissey- I'm Ok By Myself**

As Misao laid on her back on the soft grass, she found herself contemplating at the past days events. She was finally out on her own, without her family and without _him_. After so many years she had finally come to her senses. She realized she could never change the man she had grown to love and she realized she could never be in his heart. She decided to finally accept what fate had given to her. She smiled more as she knew she was okay without him.

**Muse- Resistance**

As their hands entangled themselves with eachother, the desperate thoughts flooded their minds. He tightened his grip on her small hand as he led her around the corner. Her small breaths gripped his heart. He feared for her life. He kicked down a door and fled out into the night air. They continued to run as the screaming of the mob followed behind them. Misao stole a glance back and saw the shadows. Aoshi quickly ran around another corner and spotted the car. They quickly piled in. As they car revved on, Aoshi turned to her and kissed her hard on the mouth before he slammed on the gas. They would run, for the rest of their lives, but they would run together.

**The Police- Roxane**

Misao glared at Aoshi with anger as he yet again kicked out a customer. Just as she raised her hand to smack him, Aoshi looked at her with pleading eyes, "Can't you leave this?" he asked in a stoic tone.

Misao looked away in guilt as she covered her lack of clothing up with a robe.

"I suppose its my fault for letting this…affair go on for too long. I'm sorry."she replied.

Aoshi gripped her shoulders . " I know you love me too…so please just leave this place."

Misao laughed bitterly "I have no where else to go and neither do you…but one day soon, I might be able to finally see your hometown with you."

Aoshi feared that she might be lying.


End file.
